Easter Surprise
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: The gang is up to something envolving are two cutest couple yet. SasuNaru! Lemon! Rated M for a reason people! My Easter fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! SasuNaru lemon! Don't like please don't read, this is rated M for a reason people!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on Sasuke-kun, please?" Sakura whined to the raven haired man. Sasuke grunted while looking to the pink haired girl. 

"Yeah get out of that house of yours for a few hours." Neji said as he leaned against a trunk of one of the many trees around them. They were currently in the forest training grounds, they meaning: Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, and even Shino were there bugging him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the group as he placed his last Kunai away. 

"Why, may I ask, are you guys trying so hard to get me out of the house?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke looked smugly at them as they stilled slightly. Kiba made a nervous laugh before running a hand through his less then messy brown hair. 

"Why, cause you are our friend of course." Sasuke snorted at him, making the brunet frown at him.

"No, Kiba's right. We don't think it's healthy for you to lock yourself up in your mansion, or train. Come out with us Sasuke, just this once. You don't want to be alone on a holiday." Ino pitched her eyes wide and pleading. Sasuke sighed at her.

"It's just Easter." Sasuke told them. Sakura gasped. 

"Just Easter! Just Easter! Come on Sasuke, Easter is still a holiday and a day where Tsunade gives us the day off to party. Please come, it'll be worth your while if you do." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at them again before sighing. 

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone if I don't say yes, are you?" Sasuke asked. 

"Not a chance." Neji answered. 

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru whispered to Chouji, who only nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'm in." Two squeals echoed the forest before the Uchiha was able to disappear. Ino and Sakura were grinning from ear to ear before turning to the rest of the group with an evil glint in their eyes. 

"Now onto part two." The duo said evilly. Everyone grinned slightly; even Shino seemed apart of whatever the two were planning. The forest quickly lacked the seven shinobi as they all disappeared to do their part in whatever messed up plan of theirs. 

_**

* * *

**_

To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement. The one and only Uchiha heir was now standing among a crowd of his fan girls, and you would have to blind, or completely oblivious (coughstupidcoughfancoughgirlscough) to say the guy was having even a moment of fun at the moment. Not only was he forced to come to this stupid party from his so called 'friends' but they were off doing god knows what. And the whole reason he was here, was not here. 

_'Damn it Naruto where are you?_' The Uchiha thought as he tried to scan the room. Note 'tried' since most of the people in the room were crowded around him, and the other half were currently playing some type of mix between spin the bottle, truth or dare, and seven minutes in heaven. How that was possible was beyond the Uchiha, he was just glad he wasn't playing. Or glad that none of the fan girls have noticed yet, which ever. Now back to what was important, the absence of one blue eyed, blonde haired, whisker marked, dobe. Yes, that is right, Uzumaki Naruto was NOT at the party, and that had happened to be the only reason Sasuke had agreed to come in the first place. He was used to people bother him, crazy fan girls for one. No, the real reason Sasuke had even agreed to come was because he knew that Naruto never missed out on a party. But now that Sasuke was here, the blonde was no where to be seen. 

He had just finished looking around when he saw a head of pink hair. Bingo, time to go. Sasuke squeezed his way out, using a clue to be smothered to death as his get away. The man took in a deep breath the moment he was out of the room, and in the kitchen where Ino and Sakura where giggling over something. 

"Sakura…" The two girls froze and quickly looked to the Uchiha with smiles.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you came." Sakura said with a nervous voice. Sasuke clenched his teeth together. 

"I said I would, didn't I? Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, once again looking around for the hot- the blonde guy. 

"Well yes, but you can go now if you like." Sakura said with a dismissing tone. Sasuke glared at her. 

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Sakura looked at him, before pointing to the fan girls in the other room, who had just figured out the Sasuke in there was a clone. 

"Because I didn't think there would be fan girls here, as for Naruto I haven't seen him, sorry." Sakura said before walking out of the room, Ino trailing behind her. Sasuke bite his tongue before quickly leaving, he would kill them later for this, and right now he just wanted to be as far away from his groupies as he possibly could. 

Ino and Sakura quickly ran into one of the rooms of the house. Tenten, Lee, and Chouji were sitting in the room, two monitors in front of them. 

"Sasuke's leaving, are they done?" Sakura asked quickly. Lee gave her a thumbs up, before the other door to the room opened and in walked, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. They all smirked at everyone else before taking their seats in front of the monitors. 

"How'd it go?" Ino asked before taking her seat next to Shikamaru. 

"Great, he didn't even know what hit him." Kiba boasted. Sakura nodded before taking a seat next to Lee. 

"Good. Now we just wait. Sasuke had better thank us for this." Sakura said with a huff. 

"Should we really be recording this? Isn't it going a little too far?" Tenten asked. 

"Yes, but if we don't when are we ever going to have smut like this? We need this to convince those stupid fan girls." Ino replied while rolling her eyes at the girl. Sakura just nodded in agreement. Tenten shyly nodded to her. 

"I just hope Sasuke-san doesn't find out about it." Tenten muttered under her breath. 

_**

* * *

**_

_'Finally home.'_ Sasuke thought as he opened his door. He immediately froze, something was wrong. He heard some whimpering, and rustling of something. Sasuke shut the door with more force then necessary, all sounds stopped almost immediately. The Uchiha walked forward, checking the living room, kitchen, library, and dinning room first. It wasn't until he was heading upstairs he heard the small whimper. 

"Sasuke…" Sasuke froze before looking up the stairs. He knew that voice.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called before climbing the stairs by twos. It was silent for a second before there was a sound of struggling again.

"Yeah…" The voice sounded utterly defeated at the moment, which worried the Uchiha more then the wondering of why he was in his house at all. 

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked the moment he hit the top of the stairs. There was silence for a few minutes before he heard a thud of what sounded like Naruto hitting his head on something, an 'ow' then came a line of curses, followed by a 'in your room.' Sasuke slowly walked towards his room, wondering just why the blonde was in his room. Sasuke stopped at the front of his door; he placed his hand on the door before pushing it open and stepping in. 

_'Holy shit!' _Was the first words in his mind as he took in the blonde. Naruto for one was completely and utterly NAKED. His slim tanned, toned, hot figure shown in all it's glory. To make things worse was the fact that his arms were tied behind his head; the ribbons were pink with yellow little bunnies on them. His legs were tied in a nice bow, which was tied underneath the boy's legs so Naruto couldn't just pull it off with his teeth. That bow too was a light pink, but with different color eggs on it. On the stand next to Naruto was a bottle of lube, there was a picture of a large bunny on it, and a caption that said 'Happy Easter.' A bright neon green card lay next to the bottle. Last the onyx eyes landed on large cerulean ones. Naruto was blushed, even his ears were red. There was what looked like a pink gag that lay around his neck; the blonde had obviously gotten out of that quickly enough. Instantly Sasuke felt his pants tighten as he took in everything. 

"Umm… hey teme…" Naruto voice crocked out. Sasuke stepped forward, letting the door shut softly behind him. The Uchiha watched Naruto blush even more with every step he took. Onyx eyes removed themselves from the god like body that was now tied up and on HIS bed to look to the green card. He carefully picked it up and his eyes scanned every detail. 

_Dear Sasuke,_

_We took the liberty of bringing your gift to your house. We were all tired of the way you two look at each other, so we tricked you into coming to the party so we could bring your gift in. We even went as far as giving you supplies for your pet. Use them wisely. And don't worry about Naruto; he won't be able to use any Chakra for twenty four hours. Happy Easter._

_You're Welcome. _

Sasuke blinked for a second before staring, and then went to lay the card down. But another card lay under it. A nice black one, but Sasuke knew it wasn't his, so he picked it up. 

**Uchiha Sasuke,**

**Thought you would like to know that the girls hid a camera in your book shelve. Top shelf. Enjoy your Easter.**

**-Shino**

Sasuke sat both cards down, giving a blushing, and gapping Naruto a quick glance before walking over to his book shelf that was directly across from the bed. He looked at h is top shelf and indeed there was a small camera hidden between two large books. He had to admit that he wouldn't have seen it, if he hadn't been looking for it that is. He quickly turned it off, but to be sure turned the camera around before looking back to Naruto. _'Thank you Shino.'_

"Umm Sasuke… could you untie me… please?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked, feeling his pants tightening even more from just looking at the guy on his bed. A few long steps and Sasuke now stood at the end of the bed, looking down at a very red kitsume.

"S-Sasuke!" Squealed Naruto in a higher pitched voice then normal as the Uchiha began crawling on top of him. 

"Hmm." Was all Sasuke's reply, as he continued until he was directly in front of the beat red blonde. 

"S-Sasuke… what are you doing?" Naruto asked in the same high voice. Sasuke smirked as he placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, and he straddled the blonde. Sasuke didn't answer the blonde question only slammed their lips together in a heated kiss. Naruto's eyes widened even more before falling shut and found himself kissing back. Sasuke smirked before letting his hand roam the blondes ran chest. Running light touches over his already hard nipples. Naruto arched to the touch, moaning slightly in the kiss. Sasuke took this time to shove his tongue inside the others mouth, mapping out the new place. Sasuke didn't even have to fight for dominance, Naruto was still shocked by the fact that a tongue was inside his mouth. 

"Nahhh…" Naruto moaned out when Sasuke released the kiss and attacked the tan neck he had wanted for so long. Leaving behind a nice red hickey on the blonde's collar bone, he made his way down the younger ones chest. Licking, nipping, and sucking as both nipples getting delicious moans from the other. Sasuke missed the already heated erection, but not before noting how large and thick the other was. He untied Naruto's legs and then pushed them apart so that he could kiss his way up Naruto's inner thigh. Naruto mewed in pleasure as Sasuke nipped slightly on the sensitive skin. Pale hands gripped tan hips as he blew cold air on the tip of the cock. 

"S-sas'ke… please… don't…" Panted out the flustered blonde. Sasuke looked up at his Naruto who was trying to catch his breath. 

"Don't what Naru-Chan?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bucked his hips at Sasuke.

"Don't stop bastard!" Naruto yelled out at him, trying to buck again but was held down by Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked before leaning up and locked Naruto's lips together with his. Naruto had to lean up just to reach the other. 

"Don't worry Naru-Chan…" Sasuke whispered, sending shivers through the others spin before he pulled away and back to the throbbing muscle. In one swift movement he had deep throated the other, keeping his breaths even through his nose to keep from gagging from the others length. Naruto screamed out in bliss as pleasure ripped through his body. Sasuke smirked as he looked up at Naruto, the blondes head pushed back, his mouth hug open with a silent moan, his hands clenched at the thick ribbon. A hum formed its way up Sasuke's throat and vibrated against Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes widened as he clenched tighter at the ribbon and he arched his back as the tightness in his stomach released. 

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he came inside Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Some dripped down on Naruto's stomach while Sasuke swallowed the rest of it as best as he could. A shiver ran through Naruto as Sasuke's tongue licked up the rest of the cum off his stomach, the pink muscle dipping inside his navel before Sasuke looked up at Naruto, lust clearly in his eyes. Naruto was panting, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"God that was amazing…" Naruto thought out loud. Then snapped his head to a chuckling Sasuke. Naruto gulped slightly at the look Sasuke was giving him as he crawled off of Naruto. Blue eyes watched as Sasuke pulled off his black shirt, and quickly slide off his white shorts and black boxers, showing off his large cock. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought of Sasuke being perfect at everything. Sasuke smirked at Naruto before grabbing the lobe and crawling back on top of him. Naruto blushed as he glanced at the bottle and Sasuke who was kissing lightly up his way to his ear. 

"If you think that was amazing my little Naru-koi, wait until you feel what's up next." Sasuke whispered seductively in the blonde's ear before licking the earlobe. Naruto moaned, but it was cut off since Sasuke locked their lips together again. Shoving his tongue past Naruto's teeth, and sucking seductively on the blonde's tongue. Naruto moaned and bucked up, grinding their hips together. Sasuke moaned out, breaking their kiss as pleasure ran through his body. 

"God Naruto." Sasuke hissed before attacking the blonde's skin again. Nipping, sucking, and licking all over, leaving a large rang sized hickeys all over the blonde's body. Naruto was in pure bliss, as Sasuke ravished his neck, chest, lips, the blonde couldn't hold back the moans. 

"Sasuke! Stop teasing and fuck me already!" Screamed Naruto after he was sure he skin would be red for the rest of the week. Sasuke smirked before pulling out the three fingers from Naruto's entrance. He had lubed them, and slipped all three in while he ravished the blonde. Naruto stared at him in aw. 

"Come now Naru-Chan, I was only preparing you." Sasuke said slyly. Naruto glared at him. 

"Bastard." Naruto hissed at him. Sasuke took one of Naruto's nipples between his teeth and tugged slightly. Naruto hissed out a moan as he arched towards Sasuke. 

"What was that?" Sasuke asked with a low chuckled voice. 

"Damn it Sasuke, fuck me already!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke chuckled before locking their lips together again before pulled away. Naruto stared at him as Sasuke squeezed some of the lube into his hand and lathered his member with the stuff. Sasuke hissed at the cold, while Naruto licked his lips that seemed suddenly dry. After what Sasuke deemed worthy, he closed the lube bottle and tossed it back to the desk before looking down to a lust filled eyed Naruto. 

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto's legs up and over his shoulders pushing his tip inside Naruto's entrance. Naruto looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"Will you just fuck me-ahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke slammed into him. Naruto's head lifted up and titled back in bliss and pain. Sasuke ground his teeth as he keep in the moan. _'So fucking tight!' _Was the thought being yelled at him.

"What was that Naru-Chan?" Sasuke asked in a shaky voice as he pulled back out, only his tip remained sheathed. Naruto looked at him before glaring slightly. 

"Fucker." Naruto hissed at him. Sasuke slammed back in, getting another moan out of Naruto and a small moan slipped past Sasuke's lips. Sasuke quickly started a steady rhythm when Naruto didn't say anything more. 

"Harder Su'ke, harder!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked before slamming harder and faster inside of the blonde. Naruto screamed out and Sasuke smirked again, he'd found Naruto's prostrate. More commands were moaned out at him, which he obeyed. Soon Naruto came, screaming Sasuke's name as his seed spilled over their stomachs. Sasuke pounded in a few more times before coming deep inside the blonde, giving out a moaned version of Naruto's name. Sasuke rode out his organism out before collapsing on top of Naruto. The blonde panted out something that Sasuke couldn't hear, before rolling off of the other, and stared up at the ceiling. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a serious voice. 

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked and turned only to sweat drop as he came face to face with a pouty face. 

"Can you please untie me now?" Naruto asked and then gave him a puppy dog pout. Sasuke chuckled before nodding and reaching up and pulled the ribbon off. Naruto flexed his wrist before snuggling up next to Sasuke's side. 

"So… can I ask why Neji and Kiba knocked me out and I woke up hog tied, gagged and in your bed?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke looked down before kissing the top of Naruto's head. 

"I have a few ideas." Sasuke answered. 

"Oh?" 

"They were just trying to give us the best Easter present." Sasuke replied. Naruto chuckled slightly. 

"I think it's been the best Easter I've had so far." Naruto said before snuggling closer to Sasuke's body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead. 

"I'm glad." Sasuke whispered to him before they both dozed off. 

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my Easter fic! I was bored and wanted to do something while I watched FMA! Gotta love that show! Don't forget to review! **_

_**-- Kat-Chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! SasuNaru lemon! Don't like please don't read, this is rated M for a reason people! Hinted ShinoKiba!**_

_**Okay after finishing the first chapter I thought. Maybe I should add another, so here it is! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"AHHHH! What happened! NOOOO!" Screeched Ino and Sakura. Everyone covered their ears, and one person had already disappeared out of the room. Ino and Sakura's faces became red as they looked to the remaining people in the room, neither noticing the one missing.

"Who told him!" Sneered the two crazy girls. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all backed away while shaking their heads.

"I swear it wasn't me Ino, I wouldn't do something troublesome like that." Shikamaru pleaded. Ino dead paned before nodding and looking to Sakura.

"He's right, he'd either be too lazy to warn Sasuke, or be too afraid of what we'd do to him." Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement as well. Shikamaru sighed in relief before taking his seat again, away from the other two who were on the end of twin glares. Kiba glared at Shikamaru _'traitor!' _he thought as he sweat dropped at the two girls.

"I would have loved to have black mail on the Uchiha, so I didn't do it." Neji said and side stepped before looking to Kiba. The dog boy shook his head at the girls.

"It wasn't me." Kiba said as he brought his hands up in a defense position. Ino raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how do we know that? You're Naruto's friend." Ino said. Kiba nodded slightly.

"Yes, but the kid also dyed my hair pink last month if you forgot. The only reason I was in on this was because I was getting him back, to some way or another." Kiba said. Sakura sighed slightly.

"Then who was it." Sakura asked in defeat. Kiba looked around before glaring.

"Shino's not here and he was with us the whole time." Kiba said. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before taking a seat. Kiba gapped at them.

"You were willing to kill us, yet you don't go after Shino? WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba yelled. Ino and Sakura glared at him and the dog boy back up.

"Because Shino scares us more then Gaara does. No way in hell are we going to hurt him." Sakura said.

"And he uses bugs as his weapons, can you say gross?" Ino added as an afterthought. Kiba sighed before slumping back down in his seat. _'Girls I swear I'll never understand them. Damn Shino, he was going to just leave me here to get beat up by those girls!' _Kiba sighed before standing and walking out to find his bug partner and give him a piece of his mind, and made something else. The dog boy smirked before disappearing, already knowing where the other was.

_**

* * *

--Next Morning--

* * *

**_

"Nah, Sasuke." Whined the blonde as he tried to get out of bed. The only thing was that two strong pale arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Sasuke frowned before tugging and felt the blonde's boy fall back down next to him.

"So… noisy…" Sasuke mumbled before snuggling closer to Naruto, his neck buried against the others. Naruto whimpered when he felt the breath softly tingle his sensitive skin, and the limp penis that was now against his naked body.

"Teme! Let go!" Screeched the blonde as he once again tried to move. The blond really had to go to the bathroom at the moment, and the stupid Uchiha's possessive grip was not helping one bit. He whimpered when the grip tightened and Sasuke mumbled against his neck. Naruto turned around so that he was facing the guy who had taken him last night, not that the blonde dobe really cared; it was a night he would remember forever.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered before placing a kiss on the pale ones cheek. The other just stirred slightly before mumbling and then drifted back to sleep. Naruto glared then nuzzled his face against Sasuke neck, then bit down, hard. Sasuke's scream was muffled by Naruto's hair as he felt pain shot through his neck.

"What the fuck!" Barked Sasuke as he pulled away from the blonde, who merely sighed in relief that Sasuke had let go of him.

"Thank fucking god!" Screamed Naruto, before jumping out of the bed, and into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. The Uchiha licked his lips as he watched the blonde limp just slightly out of sight, the naked ass taunting him. Sasuke sighed before rubbing at the now purple mark on his collar bone when he could no longer see the naked blonde. That had fucking hurt. The last Uchiha heard a sigh of content before a flush of the toilet, which made Sasuke glare. Naruto didn't need to bit him just to go to the bathroom.

"You didn't need to bite." Sasuke told the blonde as he walked back into the bed room and crossed back to the bed. Naruto glared at him before crawling back in, but didn't lay, just sat up and stared at the sleepy Uchiha. Although the blonde had covered his naked body up with the black sheets, he had noticed the lust filled look when he had walked back in, giving the Uchiha a nice view of his front side.

"You wouldn't let go, possessive bastard." Naruto murmured to the other. Sasuke smirked before grabbed the others arm and pulled him closer. Naruto gasped slightly before shutting his eyes when he felt those lips back on his. Sasuke smirked turning them around so that he straddled the blonde once more on the bed. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing the tongue that had licked across both his lips in. Sasuke's tongue mapped out the inside of the others mouth, nipped and sucked roughly on the tongue inside before pulling away. Naruto was panting, already forgotten to breathe halfway through the kiss, his eyes half lid, lips parted with a small string of salvia attached to Sasuke's lip. Naruto's eyes opened fully, bright blue looked into onyx ones.

"Good morning my cute little Naru-Chan." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Don't call me cute." Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled deeply before kissing Naruto lightly on the lips again, he went to deepen it but Naruto's hand came up and pushed against his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said back, his eyes attached to the others slightly swollen lips. Naruto cleared his throat and onyx eyes snapped to serious blue ones.

"Why did you-last night-why did you do that?" Naruto asked with a serious face, but his voice cracked slightly. Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's lips once again before staring deep within Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, why else would I have done that last night? I love you, and you bond to my bed like that, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I did something you didn't want me to." Sasuke said. Naruto looked away from him.

"Do you really?" Naruto asked with a weak voice. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto so that he was sitting next to him.

"Of course I'm sorry. I didn't-" Blue eyes snapped to his.

"Not that, do you really love me Sasuke? I don't want you to say you didn't mean to do that, I want to know if you really love me." Naruto demanded. Sasuke glared as him and in one quick movement he had Naruto pinned to the bed once again.

"I did mean to do that Naruto; I mean everything we did last night. I do love you; why else would I have taken you? Why do you think I did that? Because I was bored?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Naruto's eyes watered.

"You really love me?" Naruto crocked out. Sasuke smirked before locking lips with Naruto again. His tongue being shoved past the barriers -lips- and wrapped it around the others muscle. They sat there for a few minutes while Naruto's tongue was massaged by the others before Sasuke pulled away.

"Of course I love you dobe." Sasuke told the blonde. Naruto let a tear slid down his face before Sasuke found his lips occupied again. Tan arms came up and wrapped around the others neck, hands tangled in the raven locks as their kiss once again deepened and tongues clashed together in a heated dance. Sasuke smirked before letting his hands travel towards the member he had wanted to touch since he saw the blonde naked again. Naruto let out a small whimper when he felt a cold hand wrap around him. How the Uchiha was cold, the blonde had no idea, but boy did it feel good against his already heated member.

Their lips parted and Sasuke attacked the tan skin, Naruto's head titled to the side to give more access. Sasuke formed another hickey while his hand started pumping at Naruto, earning him a few moans and bucks. Sasuke's hand stopped, Naruto giving out a disapproval sound, but all thoughts left as Sasuke began trailing light kisses down Naruto's chest. Pale hands gripped at tan hips, sure to leave some bruises as swollen lips were placed at the head of Naruto's penis. Naruto moaned, his head tilting back in bliss as he felt that naughty tongue slid through his slit before Sasuke's deep throated him. He could feel those strong hands holding down his bucks as Sasuke continued to abuse his member. Again with that tongue that licked around the base, massaging anything it could touch.

"S'uke." Naruto panted as he felt his stomach tighten and quickly release when his lover swallowed hard, Naruto moaning out an odd version of the others name. Sasuke sat up, licking the cum off his lips while looking at a panting Naruto. The blonde looked to Sasuke as his tongue licked at those delicious lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, Naruto's taste still lingering.

"God you taste so good Naruto." Sasuke seductively said. Naruto blushed but couldn't help lean up and kissed Sasuke's lips. The other smirked before kissing back, their tongues immediately searching for each other to start their dance. Sasuke's arm snaked around Naruto's body, pulling him closer, moaning when his erection was rubbed. Naruto grinned devilishly before pulling away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that grin; Naruto merely pushed Sasuke back and straddled the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyebrow stayed raised as he watched Naruto lean back and grab the forgotten lube from last night off the stand. Onyx eyes stayed locked as Naruto squeezed the lubrication onto three of his fingers, making sure they were well wet but enough of the stuff stayed inside the bottle, before placing it next to him.

Naruto gave Sasuke another devil grin before sliding the first finger inside his entrance. Sasuke's wide onyx eyes stayed glued to Naruto as he watched the blonde began preparing himself. The second finger slid in and Sasuke heard Naruto groan slightly, a bead of sweat fell from his hair line. But Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the now two fingers that slid in and out of the teen's entrance. A third finger was added, and Sasuke wasn't sure how much of this he could take before he would explode.

"S-asuke." The other whimpered slightly as he continued to stretch for what was coming. Sasuke felt all the blood left in his body rush to one spot, and he was sure he would come just at the sight. He quickly pulled out the three fingers giving Naruto the get-on-with-it look. Naruto grinned again before picking up the lube and squeezing a fair amount into his hand. He then shifted so that he could apply it to Sasuke's very hard and weeping erection. Sasuke hissed when he felt the cold lotion being spread over the hot muscle, but he was forced to watch as Naruto continued until he deemed it lubed enough.

Naruto then pulled back up, giving Sasuke another deep kiss he positioned Sasuke's tip against his entrance. A shudder ran up his back when he felt the tip go in. He looked to Sasuke who was just staring at him, probably still in slight shock from what he had just seen, or trying hard not to come at the moment. Naruto pushed down until Sasuke was fully sheath inside him. Sasuke moaned at the hot, and tightness of his blonde bode. This seemed to bring Sasuke back to reality since he put his hands on Naruto's hips again. He helped Naruto pull back up before Naruto slammed back down, moaning as pleasure raced through his body. He continued, pulling up, and slamming down.

Sasuke watched as butt cheeks swallowed his member before pulling back up and then repeating the process. He held pull and push the blonde as much as he could, but this just felt so great at the moment. But he knew that Naruto hadn't hit that bundle of nerves that made the blonde scream his name. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto found him back on his back, raven bangs tickling his face as his legs were over the others shoulders. Naruto was wide eyed at the older teen as an evil smirk found its way across the pale ones features.

"I want you to scream my name Naru-Chan." Sasuke whispered seductively before pulling back and pounding into the blonde. Naruto moaned, but he still hadn't hit that right spot yet. Naruto's hands fisted the black sheets as Sasuke pulled back out and pounded into him again and again and again.

"Fuck! There Sasuke there!" Screamed Naruto after Sasuke had angled a different way. Sasuke smirked and aimed for the same spot. Getting a scream of either 'Sasuke' 'Harder' or 'Faster' from the blonde beneath him. The pleasure was building to greatly, the tightness in both their stomachs starting to hurt from the pleasure building. Sasuke quickly grabbed at Naruto's forgotten, now hardened, member and began pumping him with the rhythm he had set. Sasuke had just slammed back inside the blonde once before and that with the rough pumping was all it took.

"SASUKE!" Screamed the blonde as he came over their stomachs. Sasuke slammed inside him a few mores times before he too came, calling out Naruto's name once more. Naruto's legs slid off his shoulders and laid limply on the side of the other. Still inside Naruto, Sasuke's forehead laid gently against the other.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasuke panted out as he forced himself to stay up and not collapse on top of the other. Naruto panted for a few second before nodding.

"Yeah, I love you too." Naruto answered before pulling Sasuke into a kiss. Pale arms bucked and Sasuke collapsed before he started to kiss back. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and their tongues once again danced together. After a few seconds they heard giggling and both snapped apart and looked over to the window, which both now noticed was still open. Naruto's face before red and he buried it against Sasuke's chest, Sasuke just glared at the intruders, but he did pull the blankets over them. Pink, and blonde epped before disappearing with quick byes.

"Damn, I saw a camera." Sasuke muttered. Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke as if he were crazy.

"You mean they…" Pale. "Oh god." Sasuke winced slightly as he pulled out of the blonde and grabbed his boxers, and pants, quickly pulling them on. Naruto sat up and watched as Sasuke bent down and grabbed his shirt form yesterday and slid that on too.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his head titled to the side. Sasuke walked back over to the blonde and gave him a quick kiss.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just rest, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sasuke said with an evil smirk. Naruto gulped slightly.

"Just don't kill anyone." Naruto said before snuggling back into the covers and pillows. Sasuke's smirk fell slightly.

"Fine." He said his voice sad slightly. Naruto laughed as Sasuke jumped out the window and took off after the two peepers.

* * *

"You think he followed us?" Sakura asked as they stopped outside the Uchiha grounds. Ino shook her head with a frown.

"Doubtful, but maybe we should hurry just in case." Ino said. Both nodded and took off towards their 'fan club' spot. They didn't even get halfway there when they were stopped. Both were wide eyed at the, fully dressed, Uchiha standing in their way. Boy did he NOT look happy at the moment. Both gulped and stepped back.

"H-Hey Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said. The glare deepened.

"Give it to me." Sasuke said, his arms folded across his chest. Ino stepped back again only to step back into another body. She looked back and saw Sharingan eyes staring down at her. She epped and made a move to shot forward, but a vice grip held her in place.

"We could do this the easy way, where you just give me the tap, or we could do this the hard way. I don't mind either way, since I'm not sure who was involved with undressing MY dobe, I'll just have to take it out on you two." Sasuke said. They paled, before quickly pulling the tap out of the camera and handing it to the clone. The clone tossed it over to the real Uchiha before disappearing.

"Now, you can tell me the names of the ones who undressed Naruto, and bond him to my bed, or you can take their punishment." Sasuke said, his Sharingan coming to his eyes. Both paled again and gulped.

"Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino." They said quickly before bolting down the road for their life. A stoic grin spread over the Uchiha's face before he too disappeared. He had a plan to get all of them; he was putting Shino off the list since the guy had warned him about the camera in the first place. Even if the guy did see Naruto naked, he got out of punishment because he did something for the Uchiha. It didn't take long to find himself at the Hokage's doors, the grin still on his face as he waited to be called in.

"Yes, Uchiha come in." Tsunade said from behind the door. She sounded sober for the most part, so he stepped in and looked to the blonde Hokage, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How can I help you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke smirked and Tsunade knew this was going to be interesting. The Uchiha walked forward and stopped just a few feet away from her desk.

"I thought you would like to know, three of your Shinobi, knocked Naruto out. Undressed him, gagged and bond him, and placed him in my room. Now since Naruto told me not to 'kill' anyone I came to you." Sasuke said. Anger and amusement flashed through Tsunade's eyes as she smirked.

"You want me to punish them?" Tsunade asked in amusement. Sasuke nodded the smirk still on his face. She smirked back.

"Very well, tell me the names." Tsunade said. Sasuke smirked again.

* * *

"Hmm how'd it go teme?" Naruto asked sleepily as the Uchiha snuggled in bed once again. He still had the evil smirk on his face as he pulled Naruto close.

"I got the tape back, and got those who bond and gagged you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled before snuggling closer to the heat source.

"Good, but doesn't mean I'm not going to get them back when I can use my Chakra again." Naruto said. Sasuke ran a hand through the blonde hair.

"I would hope so." Sasuke said but the blonde was already asleep again. Sasuke smirked before settling for watching the blonde. He couldn't sleep now, but he would let his Naruto sleep a while longer.

"WHAT!!" Screamed Kiba as he stood in shock at what the Hokage had said. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples slightly.

"You heard me; you three will receive all D rank mission for the next month together. You should have thought about violating Naruto in such a manner." Tsunade said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"BUT YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!" screeched the dog boy. Tsunade grinned.

"Yes, but what the Uchiha doesn't know, won't hurt him. And I forbid you from saying anything to him, or else you will get more punishment. Now leave, I have work to do." Tsunade said. Waving her hand at them in a dismissing manner. Kiba grumbled as he stormed out. Shikamaru sighed, while Neji just walked calmly out. While inside his mind, his chibi was screaming and throwing a tantrum.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Now it is over. And I'm off to bed lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!**_


End file.
